


Détente

by plisetskees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskees/pseuds/plisetskees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nixon's détente policy means that, after 20 long years, Alfred and Ivan can finally touch one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Détente

"It must feel strange meeting on good terms for once, huh boys?" Alfred's boss asked, and clapped the younger nation on the back. 

With a nervous laugh, Alfred answered. "Yes, sir." Truthfully, he didn't know what would come of this meeting. He looked over to Russia and his boss, who were speaking to each other in Russian. He noticed Russia stealing glances over to the group of Americans from time to time.

"Be hospitable, now, Alfred. You're allowed to touch each other for the time being. I know you may hate the Ruskie's guts, but I expect a friendly handshake. Makes the people feel safer when they know their Representatives can stomach at least some level of physical contact." His boss said in a soft voice. Alfred nodded, not wanting to upset the man who basically controlled his life.

The soft Russian on the other side of the room stopped, and Russia looked away from his boss, and then towards Alfred. Both their bosses nodded, and the two Representatives walked toward each other.

Alfred extended his hand first. Russia hesitated for a moment, and looked to his boss, who just glared. Russia took a deep breath, and took Alfred's hand. The photographers in the room snapped pictures, and a few of the journalists whispered to each other that this simple handshake was the beginning of a new era in the Cold War. They dropped the word detente a few times, and a few seemed to be amazed that the two Representatives could touch each other without their flesh searing off.

The handshake lasted for an awkwardly long time. Alfred didn't see the big deal about it. His boss said it was symbolism, that the two countries who have been banned from touching each other for nearly 20 years could shake hands, but Alfred just didn't get it.

After a while, the two dropped their hands and stood awkwardly next to their bosses. No one said a word. Alfred didn't think his boss understood, he had only been an adversary of the Soviet Union for a couple years. 20 years of mutually assured destruction made it a little more difficult to be on cordial terms with someone. 

The door to the room opened, and one of the staffers popped her head in. "Mr. President, Mr. General Secretary? Your press conference is starting soon." She said, and the two leaders nodded. They left the room, and the press that had gathered around them left. No one but the history majors ever had much interest in the Representatives beyond a symbolic level. 

And Alfred was left alone in the room with the country that was supposed to be his mortal enemy. 

It was silent for a good long while, and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Alfred had to break it. "This is stupid." 

"You are telling me. As if a single handshake signifies any sort of foreign policy change." Russia said, and Alfred nodded his head in agreement. 

"We aren't even politicians." Alfred said. "Do you think this detente thing will actually work?" 

"Truthfully, no. Though I wish it would. I'm quite tired of Comrade Brezhnev doing, well, everything he does. I'm tired of this whole Cold War nonsense." The Russian admitted. 

"I feel the same way. Nixon keeps me up all hours of the night, asking what I think the American people want. He doesn't even listen to what I have to say. My people don't want this." Alfred said, and Russia sighed. "You know, we aren't as different as people think, Russia."

"Please. Don't be so formal. We're both Representatives, and we seem to be on good terms for the time being. Call me Ivan." That statement came as a shock to Alfred. 

"Ivan," Alfred tried the word out. It felt weird on his tongue. He hadn't called the man in front of him Ivan since 1917.

The Russian in front of him laughed. "We've known each other for over 200 years, and yet you still pronounce my name wrong." 

"I don't get much time to practice my pronunciation. We mostly just call you Commie Scum around here." Alfred joked, and Ivan laughed softly. Alfred thought his joke was hilarious, and laughed harder, going as far as placing a hand on Ivan's shoulder.

It took a few seconds for Alfred to realize what he had done, and he pulled his hand away like it had been burn. He immediately started to panic. "Shit, I didn't mean to touch you. Don't tell your boss, I don't want to start a nuclear war over this." Alfred's voice was shockingly serious for once.

"Alfred. It's detente. We can touch each other." Ivan said it in an attempt to calm Alfred down, but it broke something in Alfred. 

"We can touch each other," Alfred repeated. Ivan nodded, before understanding what Alfred meant.

It started with a hug. Alfred wasn't sure if he started it, or Ivan did, but he didn't care. It was like reuniting with an old friend, a friend he hadn't been allowed to see in nearly a century. 

Ivan was the one who brought the hug to the next level. He pulled Alfred's face from the crook of his neck, and kissed him. Alfred kissed back; it wasn't like the Representatives had any concept of sexuality. He kissed the larger nation deeply and passionately, not caring when both their jackets fell to the floor.

Alfred didn't care about the state of his suit, either. He let the older man explore his body with his hands, and did the same to him. It had been so long since the two had any sort of contact, it was almost as if Alfred was drunk on the soft touches of Ivan's skin. 

Ivan's scarf came off, and Ivan guided Alfred's hands to his neck. He let Alfred touch the scarred skin, and Alfred reciprocated by unbuttoning the front of his suit and his shirt, allowing Ivan to feel scars from his past- Secession, Pearl Harbor, the Depression. His hand strayed from the Pearl Harbor scar that rested over Alfred's heart to his nipple, which made Alfred gasp into their kiss and realize just how painfully hard he had gotten. 

Ivan wasted no time. He unzipped Alfred's dress pants, and his own, freeing both their erections. He took them both in one large hand, and started to jerk them off.

"No sex today." Ivan whispered into Alfred's ear after breaking their kiss. "I like us just like this, no one on top or bottom, both of us equal. This is what detente is about. "

"God, you fucking commie," Alfred managed to joke between moans. He had never been touched this way before, and couldn't keep himself together. It was the best feeling he had ever felt. Ivan laughed breathily, and sped up his strokes.

Alfred pressed his forehead to Ivan's. He could feel the tension in his stomach tightening, and he knew what was going to happen. He gripped Ivan's free arm. "I'm gonna come soon. I'm kind of, um, a virgin." He admitted, and Ivan nodded.

"We'll come together." The Russian said, and sped up once again. True to his word, as soon as Alfred's orgasm rocked him and he came violently onto Ivan's hand, Ivan came as well.

Between pants, Alfred leaned up and kissed the older man. "That definitely wasn't what I was expecting out of this meeting." He joked, and Ivan smiled.

"No, but I'm happy this happened." Ivan said, wiping his hands with the tissues in the room. Alfred nodded in agreement, and tried to make himself look presentable again. The press conference would be ending soon, and his boss would be coming for him.

Detente may not have lasted forever, but Alfred always looked back at it fondly.

 


End file.
